


dead

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, mentions of Tsukiyama Shuu/Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>after everything, all he felt was maggots crawling across his skin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead

he feels empty  
even as arms surround him  
pressing him against  
warm solid chest

he feels  
so cold  
even as  
the gourmet kisses him  
oh-so-passionately  
and makes love( _?_ )  
to him

he feels  
so  
so tired  
as if his soul  
has left his body  
as if everything  
but his skin  
everything inside  
has rotted  
and decayed  
and infested  
with maggots

disgusting  
he feels  
so disgusting  
as he plunges a hand  
down his throat  
puking out the hamburger  
(the hamburger that hide  
hide gave to him  
 _god_  
 _ **hide**_ )

he feels dead  
as he shifts into auto-gear  
thrusting a hand  
into a man’s heart  
dead  
so dead.

 


End file.
